Non-thermionic field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art. Typically, for example, a vertical field emission cathode array is constructed utilizing layers of insulator and conductor film on a substrate such that holes are made through the upper conductor and insulator to provide access to a lower conductor layer. Frequently the lower conductor layer is configured to form sharp protuberances having good field emission characteristics. The protuberances are utilized as electron emitter tips, forming a cathode. An upper conductive layer is generally utilized as a second electrode.
Fabrication of FEDs has, in general, led to non-uniform geometry of individual emitter tips in device arrays. Since electron emission is from the emitter tips, the non-uniform geometry of the individual emitter tips typically causes non-uniform emission of electrons and, hence, destruction of emitter tips that emit excess electrons. There is a need for a device and method that provides for minimizing non-uniform electron emission from emitter tips.